


Honey

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 蕾切尔和杰森已经进入了同居的第三个年头，两个人的感情趋于稳定，结婚只是时间问题不过这并不影响杰森对自己的女朋友进行一些色情的改造





	

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，迪克性转  
> 全程啪啪啪肉段子，各种甜兮兮的虐狗  
> 警察蕾切尔和前任黑道现任家庭主夫杰森

杰森和蕾切尔在同居前谈了一年的恋爱，提姆以前问你一个曾有过一群小弟的人居然就这么洗手不干了，真的没问题？杰森耸耸肩拿下头罩说我在知道你姐是警察之后就有别的方案了。  
“什么方案？”  
“A方案，把你姐抢回去当压寨夫人。”  
“……B方案呢？”  
“我发现我打不过她之后就考虑退休了。”  
“你这根本就是临时想的方案吧？！”  
“你姐用爱和身体感化了我，算算也算挺值的。”  
而蕾切尔觉得在和杰森交往了一年后终于让他从良这件事还是挺让她骄傲的，再加上杰森除了带小弟收了几年保护费也没惹出啥大事，在装作扭捏了几天后就乐颠颠的继续和他约会去了。  
“太假了。”达米安说。“你明明都高兴的尾巴都翘起来了，还装作自己被占了便宜似的。”  
杰森总说自己不是个好人，不过蕾切尔总爱抱抱他说他是好孩子，这可真让他头疼。  
“杰森是好孩子呢。”蕾切尔有次喝多了时候说到。“可好的孩子呢，都知道扶老奶奶过马路。”  
杰森羞愧的捂住了脸，请让他安静的做个不好的人。  
总而言之，他们就这么一起同居了。蕾切尔升了职，当上了警长；杰森开了洗衣店，委托别人经营，自己在家当家庭主夫。  
“你不要太在意分工是怎么样的。”杰森洗着盘子对问他当家庭主夫如何罗伊说。“反正是我操她。”

杰森和蕾切尔同居的第三年，感情势头良好，生活稳定，布鲁斯也没有什么异议，等到他们觉得时机成熟了应该就会结婚，在所有人看来都是这样。  
“如果你不想被别人发现这车里有动静的话就不要乱动。”杰森伏在她的身上，在她的耳边吐息，轻声说到。“听话……蕾切尔……”  
“会有人发现的……”  
“你不乱动就不会。”杰森抓揉着她的乳房，下身用力顶撞着。“乖，别乱动……”  
“呜呜……别……”  
“别动，也别太大声。”杰森低下头吻了上去。蕾切尔的双腿夹在他的腰上，腰肢扭动着。“乖乖的，我会再深点。”  
“呜——啊啊！杰，太深了——”  
“舒服吗？”杰森抓揉她的乳房，舔她的耳朵，蕾切尔试图压抑呻吟和喘息，还要尽量不动，这实在是太为难她了。“想不想赶紧做完，我们开车走？”  
“杰森……嗯哼……快点，快点做完……”  
“那你可小点声。”杰森又亲了上去，抓住她的腰，又凶又快地操着她的花穴，两个人的下身湿成一片。“夹紧点……操，真棒……”  
“呜呜呜……嗯呜……”蕾切尔不敢发出声音，她尽可能的不动，但杰森的动作撞击着她的身体，从外面来车子依然在轻轻摇晃——尽管已经是傍晚了，但天还没黑呢，谁都有可能看到这辆停在街道旁的车里是什么景色。  
“嗯……杰森……哈啊……杰……”  
“真可爱。”狭小的空间让他们不能有太大的动作，但气氛也色情到了极点。“真可爱，蕾切尔……太可爱了……”  
“啊啊——快点……啊啊，再快点，杰，再快——嗯哼！啊哈！啊啊——好棒——”  
“嘘……小点声……哈啊，夹紧点，满足你——嗯！操你，操死你……干，真棒啊蕾切尔……”  
车子轻微地摇晃着，蕾切尔看不到窗外，幸亏这条街上的人比较少，目前为止还没有注意到车里的情况。蕾切尔抓挠着杰森结实的后背，紧紧抱住他，身体颤抖着，一口咬上他的肩膀，把高潮的尖叫压抑在喉咙里，身体完全吞下杰森的阴茎，蠕动着缴获了今天第一份战利品。  
“……你又不带套……”  
“不是你说不喜欢安全套的吗？”杰森抱住她，亲吻她的额头，脸颊，最后和她接吻。“你可真好色，蕾切尔。”  
“又不是我要突然在车上做的！”  
“你敢说你不享受？没有快感？”杰森舔舔她的耳朵，把她抱在怀里，他们现在需要休息一下。“你比在床上的时候兴奋多了。”  
“走开。”蕾切尔红着脸踹了杰森一脚。“你就仗着我不嫌弃内射所以不戴套。”  
“也不知道是谁时不时的大早上就——”  
“噢！闭嘴，你这个坏翅膀。”  
“我知道你有吃短期避孕药。”杰森换了个说法。“你喜欢我内射你。”  
“……你还走不走。”蕾切尔又踹了他一脚。“我饿了，我要吃东西。”  
“回家给你做。”杰森提上裤子，穿上上衣，把车里卷起来的小毯子展开盖在蕾切尔身上，爬回驾驶席。“你在后面躺一会儿。”  
“嗯……”  
“累的话可以睡一会儿。”  
蕾切尔蜷了蜷身子，含糊不清地咕哝几声，闭上眼打起了盹。杰森抱她下车回家都没醒，直到晚餐做好了，杰森才用力把她从睡梦中摇醒，她才揉揉眼睛爬起来。  
“起来吧。”杰森亲了她一口。“吃饭了。”  
“你再这么搞下去早晚有一天我们会被拍到车震。”蕾切尔嘟囔着坐下，用叉子卷起意面塞进嘴里。  
“每天在哥谭车震的人多了去了。”杰森给她盛了一碗汤。“不差你这一个。”  
“如果你以前不是红头罩的话。”  
“说得好像整个哥谭有几个人知道我长什么样一样。”  
“要不是你已经洗手不干了我真的要把你抓起来。”  
“得了吧，三年前我还没不干的时候你就被我操的死去活来。”杰森在他身后撩起她的头发，亲了亲她的后颈。“我还是个坏蛋的时候你不照样爱上我。”  
“我当时还真是太天真才会被你骗。”  
“为了你我现在从良了就剩下个洗衣店，每天给你当家庭主夫，你还有什么不满的？”  
“我由衷的希望你一直当个好人，杰。”蕾切尔把空碗递过去。“再来一碗，你就是个好人。”

今天他们要去酒吧，蕾切尔想去玩玩，她天天忙于工作已经有很久没有过夜间娱乐了。  
“想去玩玩？”杰森一听，露出一个笑容。“好啊，正好我也挺久没去喝过酒了，我们一起去。”  
“……杰，我怎么觉得你有什么阴谋。”  
“当然没有。”杰森说。“去换衣服，我们这就出门。”  
蕾切尔在酒吧里一直紧靠着杰森，不敢离太远。杰森一手拿着杯子，一手揽着蕾切尔的腰，手很自然的放在他的屁股上。酒吧灯光昏暗，他的手一直揉捏着她柔软弹性的臀肉，十分开心的感受着靠在他怀里的蕾切尔的体温。  
“你这个坏翅膀。”  
“我哪里坏了。”  
“你不让我穿内裤！”蕾切尔咬牙切齿地小声说。“你就这么不放心吗！”  
“你应该这么想，我对你放心才不让你穿内裤的。”杰森这么说着，手伸到了蕾切尔的裙子里。“想一想，这个酒吧里其他女人有你的屁股性感吗？”  
“我告诉你，要不是你说的这话我一定把你抓到警局去。”  
“抓吧，格雷森警官。”杰森把杯子放回吧台上，身体压了过去，贴近她，把蕾切尔罩在身体里。“判我个无期徒刑，和你过一辈子。”  
“……妈的……”蕾切尔一闭眼，在他的脸颊上亲了一口。“我怎么喜欢上你这么个流氓。”  
“你就爱我这样。”杰森挥挥手又叫了杯酒，一饮而尽，然后吻上去，威士忌在两个人的口腔里流动，咽下。“不然你怎么能爱上我呢？”  
杰森从口袋里掏出一张纸币压在杯子下面，揽着蕾切尔离开吧台，两个人跌跌撞撞地撞进了洗手间的隔间，杰森一把掀起她的裙子，抱着她坐在水箱上，分开她的大腿，低下头将舌头伸进了蕾切尔的花穴搅动起来。  
“呜嗯！啊啊——”蕾切尔抓住杰森的头发，仰起头发出一声呻吟。“杰……哈啊……”  
“老说不喜欢，你都泛滥成灾了。”杰森抬起头，啃咬着蕾切尔的嘴唇，把呻吟声堵在喉咙里，解开自己的腰带。“你很兴奋，蕾切尔，你可喜欢这样了是吗？”  
“这也太超过了……”蕾切尔看着自己的裙子被掀到腰部，杰森从口袋里掏出安全套套在阴茎上，挤进她的身体。“太……啊，嗯哼……好大……”  
“既然喜欢就不超过。”杰森压了上去，开始在蕾切尔的身体里操干起来。“小点声，你不想让隔壁的人听见吧？”  
“呜呜……杰森，你这坏蛋……嗯哼，嗯，啊啊……”  
“真舒服……蕾切尔，你操着可真舒服……”  
“轻点……会被听见……”  
“你别叫出来就行了。”杰森让她抱紧自己，两个人的下身发出拍打声和水声。“你可得努力点，我们就可以快点结束。”  
“坏翅膀……”  
“好，我也爱你。”  
蕾切尔在杰森颈后抓了一把，留下了几道抓痕，可能有些出血，杰森都能感觉到一些针刺的疼痛了。  
“真辣……”唾液拉出的银丝连接着他和蕾切尔的嘴唇，他轻声说到。“被你烫死我心甘情愿。”


End file.
